1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic coils, and more particularly to a coil body equipped with snap-in soldering elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic coils consisting of a coil body wrapped with a wire coil have previously been provided with pin projections for attachment to printed circuit boards, the pin projections being adapted to have the ends of the coil wire soldered thereto at some point on the projection forming member.
In order to approach an optimum exploitation of space, printed circuits utilize an extremely compact arrangement of the components carried thereon. This requires that the components be positioned in relation to one another in a manner which reduces the mutual magnetic influence thereof. This can be achieved by vertical or parallel alignment of the magnetic axis of each of the electronic coils, chokes, transformers, etc. in relation to each other and to the circuit board.
In the construction of coil bodies for use in such printed circuits, the circuit board contacting projecting tangs which form the board piercing pins must be securely attached to the coil body, which may be a molded piece. Also, it is important that the pins be in electrically conductive communication with the tangs which forms a soldering lug for receipt of the coil wire end. While this is normally accomplished by making the soldering lug and pin as different portions of the same metal piece, attachment to the coil body may be made difficult due to the fact that the soldering lug must be accessible and must therefore project from the body at a side other than the point of projection of the pin. This can complicate the attachment of the soldering element composed of the soldering lug and the pin, to the coil body.
Further, since the same coil body may be used variously in a horizontal or a vertical orientation, it would be advantageous to construct the soldering elements and the method of attaching them to the coil body in such a manner as to allow both easy assembly and assembly with the pins projecting for mounting to the circuit board in either the horizontal or vertical position as desired.